Lil' Red Riding Hood
by xxTeh-Ninja
Summary: On a vamp hunt the Winchester bros end up getting Danni caught up in the middle of it, in the end leaving her no reason to stay in town. To Dean's annoyance Sam gets attached and invites her to stay at the bunker with them. Danni accepts the offer but isn't quick to trust them. "Big Bad Wolf" Sammy has to earn it, but also ends up falling for her? (M for potential smut later)


"This place is boooooring!" I sighed while shoving my hands in my pockets.

 _Go to the haunted house the local college set up, they said. It'll be fun, they said._

The local college had set up a haunted house in an old house in the woods just outside the town limits.

"Oh, c'mon Danni! You could at least pretend to be scared..."

"Nah, I'm good. And what happened to Matt meeting us here?" I frowned.

"Dunno, he never texted me back once we got here. Guess something came up..." just as Caitlyn had spoken a scream was heard coming from the room beyond the door we stood next to.

She hid behind me, "What as that!?"

"More lame college kids trying to be scary, if I had to guess." I rolled my eyes and placed my hand on the doorknob.

A shrill shriek was heard from the room, and I hesitated for a moment.

"SAMMY!" I heard a man yell as I finally pushed the door open.

The walls of the room were splattered with blood, a man with long brown locks propped up against the wall. Another man stood with a machete in his hand, parts of his short dark blonde hair smeared with blood. He spun to face me, a look of shock on his face as he whispered what I thought to be 'son of a bitch!'. The most unusual and concerning thing in the room though, had to be the woman who appeared to be the source of the blood. Her head wasn't there, rather it was a short distance away from the blonde male staring at me.

"What the fu-?" I was cut off as I heard Caitlyn call out for me shakily.

"DANNI!"

I spun around, the man a few heads taller than me that stood before me bit into Caityln's neck with razor sharp teeth. It was Matt!

"NO!" I yelled, charging at him and throwing my fist at his nose.

He stumbled back, holding his nose and glaring at me as I ran to my friend. She was losing blood, and fast. Liquid life seeped from her neck at an alarming rate and I pulled her head to my lap, applying pressure to the wound with my hands.

"What the hell are you doing, Matt!?" I glared at him.

Something told me that even though this was Matt, it wasn't the guy I had grown up with.

"You little bitch!" I heard above me.

I looked up to see Matt snarl and bare his teeth at me. They were all sharp an pointed.

"Not so fast!" The man who had been slumped against the wall earlier tackled my childhood friend.

"Dean! Machete!" The brunette called out, catching said weapon as it was tossed to him. He glared down into Matt's blue eyes.

I shielded Caitlyn's dimming eyes and stared in horror as our friend had his head severed from his shoulders.

"Well now that that's over.." The shorter of the male duo chuckled before realizing my friend's condition.

"Son of a bitch!" He cursed again.

"Take care of yourself, Danni...promise me?" Caitlyn croaked as tears formed in her dull eyes.

"What do you mean? I'll take care of both of us!" I spoke softly but urgently.

The color drained from her eyes and nothing was said as reality sunk down onto me.

"Wait! Caitlyn no!" I cried, shoulders shaking. "Don't die on me!" I sobbed, holding her lifeless body close.

I felt hand on my shoulders as they pulled me back. I felt the side of my face bump into something firm and warm.

"Let me go!" I yelled up at the tall man.

He shook his head, sighing and eyeing me with sympathy etched onto his features. "No, we gotta get you out of here before more vamps show up."

"Vamps? What?" I choked out between sobs, pounding on his chest in a poor attempt to make him release me.

"No can do princesss. You're comin' with us for now." The shorter male chimed in.

Suddenly I was lifted up and thrown over the tall male's shoulder, his hand resting on my ass.

I squeaked at the contact and began kicking, "At least tell me your name before you start grabbing a hand full."

"Uh, heh. Sorry, and my name's Sam." He moved his hand from my rear but still held me securely to his shoulder.

"Sheesh Sammy, you gotta at least buy her Dinner first."

"Shut up, Dean!" Sam barked, embarrassed.

"So what's your name sweetcheeks?" Dean asked.

"It's Danni." I offered sheepishly.

"Really, you're going to flirt after we just decapitated her friend who killed her other friend?"

"Actually the decapitating was all on you, little bro."

We were now outside of the haunted house, and Sam set me into the back seat of an old black chevy impala.

"Lets get the hell out of here." Dean stuck the key in the ignition and started the car.


End file.
